


THE SIDNEY IS A GIRL FIC/PROMPT/IDEA AND NO ONE NOTICES?????? WTF

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Multi, and no one notice wtf?, prompt idea half story thing, sid is a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>exacly wat the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE SIDNEY IS A GIRL FIC/PROMPT/IDEA AND NO ONE NOTICES?????? WTF

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rule 63 Grilled Cheesby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335583) by [BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse). 



> i stopped caring about grammar around midnight
> 
> original post (reblog and maybe someone will write it yes?) here: http://fuckyoucanada.tumblr.com/post/111351379885/the-sidney-is-a-girl-fic-prompt-idea-and-no-one

When Sid was five years old, she accidentally punched her neighbor, Alice, in the face. It had been an accident, she swears, but they had been fighting over blocks at the time, so Sid can fully admit it looked bad. Alice's mom isn't angry, but she does scold Sid about hitting girls. At first, Sid is a little ruffled. She gets pinched and pushed all the time by kids in her class, Alice included, and no one ever tries to stops it. When Sid points this out, Alice’s mom smiles at him and call her silly. Sid is even more offended, clenching her little fists in front of her like she wants to fight, but Alice’s mom laughs it off and says, “You’re silly because you’re a boy. Boys roughhouse all the time. Girls are much more delicate.”

Sidney is offended then and now, but being offended by gender norms is something she doesn’t fully understand until her early twenties. As a five year old, all she understood was that she was apparently a boy and could no longer fight back when someone hit her.

She doesn’t mention this incident to her parents, didn’t figure she had to, not back then, until she comes home from school with a bruise on her arm from Kyle McLern. Her parents take her in to school, dead set on complaining. Kyle’s parents are there too and their principle is gently trying to calm both of their parents down. 

Sid doesn’t remember much of the conversation, too busy making funny faces at Kyle, when the sentence, “Boys will be boys!” is thrown out by Kyle’s dad.

“The only issue here is that Sidney is a girl!” Sid’s dad huffs, his face a harsh red.

There’s silence for a moment before her principal went, “What?”

It turned out that because of Sid’s affliction toward short hair, dirt, and scraped knees, everyone around her had assumed she was a boy. Her name was spelled the boy way, apparently, and her voice was more neutral, though Sid isn’t quite convinced on that fact (every child has a high-pitched voice, god damnit). It takes Sid’s birth certificate and her mother’s angry words of, “I think I would have noticed a penis when I was changing her diapers, thank you,” (which, thanks for that childhood nightmare, mom) to convince her principal that Sid is in fact of the female gender.

It should be a weird blip on Sidney’s life, that small misunderstanding as a child. Except, it starts to set a pattern.

\---

Sidney was born a female and she is a female. She’s a girl, both in body and mind, but it’s like everyone sees something else when they look at her. She develops early, something she hates, and she learns how to hide things that make her uncomfortable. The other girls don’t like her and the boys all smell funny, so she goes through her early childhood alone. During her preteens, when her body decides it’s time to show up, she gets weird looks. Her face isn’t as soft as other girl’s, sharper and squarer at the jaw, yet her body is soft curves. It doesn’t last long, not with Sid’s interest in hockey, but for a while, people almost realize that she isn’t a he. 

She doesn’t go throughout life never having any friends. She has Alice, who only forgot Sid was a girl every other week, and Lyle, who maybe never understood Sid was a girl, and Bobby, who didn’t care either way, pass the remote, would you, Sid?

She loses her virginity at the age of 15 to Jack Johnson. 

They were nervous and they fumbled, but Sid looks back on it all the time, happy that such an important time in her life was with someone who actually understood her. 

All their other teammates just called them gay.

(Jack hadn’t known she was a girl at first, just like the rest, but he walked into their shared room (Sid’s parents didn’t know about the school messing up and putting her with a boy, and Sid hadn’t felt inclined to inform them of it) when she had been changing and her breasts had given her away.)

Jack never forgot- probably the image of her heaving bosom (Jack’s words, not hers) permanently stuck in his head (not that Jack at 16 was complaining)- that Sid was a girl. It was nice, him knowing.

and this is where i stop writing it like a thing and just start tying out ideas because im frustreated with watiting 

ok so sid is just basically done because its this weird anomally is like only the people who see her naked remember shes a chick so theres only a handful of people basically her parents who cared for her since she was an infent and taylor who she used to take baths with as well as jack who shes slept with. a guy named ronnie also knows shes a girl but ronnie was a one night stand she had back when she had just signed with the pens so she doesnt really think he counts

with sid (safely) binding her chest and some careful (subconscious) maneuvering, no one ever really learns shes a girl. she isnt really hiding, but its like no one wants to see whats right in front of them, so she just doesnt advertise.

when she gets drafted first overall she figures that they have to know shes a girl, she cant be in the nhl and not think ppl wont notice

except

no one notices. shes the first girl in the history of the league to be signed by a team and legit no one realizes its a milestone because they cant seem to rap their heads around the fac that she has a vagina.

even mario seems oblivious, army and flower as well and its weird because sid doesnt know how to tell someone that she is a she. this isnt a situation where sid is trapped in the wrong body a situation that cant be understood. her gender has been looked over and its odd, super weird, and explaining it would get her more attention than she could possibly want.

and then more adventures with a completely bewildered sid as she goes through being one of the greatest players playing hockey. amused at accusation from people who have said they slept with her and she has a small penis. that little voice in the back of her head say yeah its so small its like its not even there. her hatred of philly, nto because theyre callign her a girl, but bcuz theyre calling her a girl and meaning it as an insult (it would suck if the only people who had their heads on straight were philly fans yuck). the weird looks giroux gives her, like he might actually know what everyone else doesnt. itd be pretty amusing if she didnt hate his guts.

and so on and then of shit sid gets a crush idk if its on geno or maybe claude (wink wink) or maybe fuck man im gonna throw out patricia thats right patricia kane of joanna toews or something maybe its lady love idk(or theres this whole subset of females in the league that thought they were alone and really men r just stupid) and then once her crush figures it out they just sit on the couch and eat ice cream and laugh hysterically because shes not gay (geno/claude/jonny/kaner) or she is gay, but not with penises(female geno/claude/jonny/kaner) and then when people finally start to notice everyones like

fuck since when

since always asshole

idk i just want everyone but sidney to be confused

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rule 63 Grilled Cheesby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335583) by [BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse)




End file.
